


Lost and Found

by WordsInTimeAndSpace



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsInTimeAndSpace/pseuds/WordsInTimeAndSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stranded in Pete’s world, Rose and the metacrisis Doctor struggle with their unexpected new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [resile](http://re-sile.tumblr.com/), thank you very much!

With one last whoosh the TARDIS fades in front of their eyes.  
  
The Doctor's single heart clenches painfully in his chest as the last echo of his ship also vanishes from his mind, the comforting nudge at the edge of his consciousness sealed off into another universe and leaving nothing but emptiness. He lets out a shaking breath and squeezes Rose hand, a reminder to himself that he is not alone in this mess, but instead of squeezing back she slips her warm hand out of his. It feels like a punch in the gut.   
  
He turns his head and sees her staring at him, eyes glassy and face pale, full of doubt and uncertainty. Like she can't believe he is still here, while he left her at the same time. She looks so young and vulnerable that all he wants to do is wrap his arms around her to protect her from the world. But Rose takes a step back, increasing the distance between them, and he gulps and buries his hands in the pockets of his trousers instead.   
  
Time. She just needs more time.  
  
“I'm sorry,” he says because it is the only thing that comes to his mind, although he knows he has nothing to apologise for. He is the one who stayed, not the one who left. But he feels guilty nevertheless. It's not fair to Rose, leaving her without a choice, again. Without a proper goodbye.  
  
Rose wraps her arms around herself, rubbing her skin in small circles. “There's a small town a few miles down that road,” she finally says, her voice steady and emotionless. “We can stay in the hotel until Dad sends a zeppelin to pick us up.”  
  
~~~  
  
When they arrive at the hotel after a silent walk, Jackie goes to book the rooms. Before either of them can protest, she shoves a key into Rose's hand — one room for both of them, if they want or not — and walks off to call Pete.  
  
Rose goes to take a shower and the Doctor doesn't know what to do with himself. He paces the room, turns on the TV just to turn it off again because his Norwegian is rubbish without the TARDIS, and eventually settles with his back pressed against the wood of the bathroom door. He closes his eyes, listening to the comforting sound of the shower that reminds him that Rose is here with him. He wonders how he survived years without her and now he can barely stand her being in the next room, out of his sight.   
  
His head feels empty without the TARDIS and he slowly realizes how different this body is; it's not only the single heart, but also the lack of his old Time Lord stamina: he feels tired, his muscles are aching and his hands are shaking in exhaustion. Human hormones are clouding his brain, making it nearly impossible to think, and for the first time since the metacrisis he is sure he can't do this, this human life, at least not without her. The small hotel room with its boring beige curtains suddenly feels suffocating. He can't breathe.  
  
And the Doctor does what he always does when life overwhelms him: he runs.  
  
~~~  
  
He isn't gone long.   
  
Before he can turn the key in the lock the door is pulled open. Rose is standing in the doorway and her tense features soften as soon as she sees him, relief written all over her face. She is dressed in jeans and a tee shirt and her blonde hair curls around her shoulders, still wet. She looks exhausted, her face pale with dark circles under her red rimmed eyes, but she is still the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. He grins broadly, but Rose doesn't return his smile. Instead, she yanks him into the room, glaring at him.  
  
“You can't just leave!” she cries. “What were you thinking?!”  
  
The Doctor opens and closes his mouth, taken by surprise by her outburst, and suddenly feels incredibly stupid. He didn't think, of course, otherwise he would have never left. Tears form in Rose's eyes and he steps forward, reaching for her hand. She lets him take it without pulling back and bites her lip as she chokes back a sob.  
  
“I'm not leaving,” he promises. “I'm sorry. I'm staying right here with you, do you hear me?”  
  
Rose nods and averts her eyes, staring at his chest as she blinks away her tears. Hesitantly, she places her hand on his chest, the beat of his single heart right underneath her fingertips, as if she still can't believe he's real.  
  
“Okay,” she finally says, her voice hoarse. The Doctor lets out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. Her answer is so much more than just a single word. It's a promise; a sign that she really wants him with her and that they are stuck here together, no matter what happens.  
  
The Doctor raises his hand, a white plastic bag with two containers in it. “I got chips,” he says and Rose looks up, her lips curling into a small smile.  
  
“That was our first date,” she says quietly and it sounds like question, a test maybe, just to check if he remembers, if he is really him.  
  
“Yes, our first date,” he confirms. “And our second first date now, my treat this time.”  
  
~~~  
  
There are two beds in their hotel room. The Doctor silently hopes for a good-night hug, a tradition they established back when they were travelling, but when he comes out of the en-suite after brushing his teeth Rose is already asleep, sprawled across her bed, and he slips silently into his own. The sheets are cold and his hand feels empty without hers.  
  
It's the middle of the night when he wakes up. He crooks his eyes open, trying to figure out what woke him up, and meets Rose's eyes. Startled, she takes a step back and he sits up, all his senses suddenly alert.  
  
“Rose? Everything alright?”  
  
She nods, shifts her weight onto her right foot and nervously picks at her fingernails.   
  
“Yeah. Sorry, didn't want to wake you. I just... wasn't sure if it was a dream or not.”  
  
The Doctor's heart breaks for her at the lost sound of her voice. He reaches out for her and takes her hand. He can feel her muscles relax under his touch.  
  
“Not a dream, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere.” he says and squeezes her hand. A faint smile appears on Rose's lips.  
  
“Come here.”  
  
He tugs at her hand and holds back the covers, and after a short moment of hesitation Rose slips into bed beside him. She turns on her side, facing his chest, and the Doctor wraps an arm around her shoulders to pull her against him. Rose snuggles closer, burying her face in his shirt and he presses a kiss to the top of her head. Rose lets out a sigh.  
  
“This is so strange,” she admits after a moment of silence.  
  
The Doctor rests his chin on the top of her head, closing his eyes. “Yes, I know. We'll talk about that in the morning, all right? For now, we should probably both get some more sleep.”  
  
Rose doesn't answer, and slowly her breathing evens out as she drifts off. Breathing in the smell of her hair, a comforting scent that reminds him of home, the Doctor closes his eyes and sleeps.  
  
~~~  
  
When he wakes up in the morning, Rose is gone. It was not how he imagined it; he wanted to wake up next to a warm and soft and sleepy Rose Tyler, still cuddled close to his chest, but instead the other side of the bed is empty and cold. The Doctor sighs in disappointment, stretches his aching muscles and stumbles into the shower. Later, he finds Rose with Jackie in the breakfast room.   
  
When they are finally alone, neither of them mentions what happened last night.


	2. Chapter 2

The first two weeks back in London fly past them like they are nothing more than minutes. The Doctor moves into the spare room of Rose's flat and starts working for Torchwood; he gets new papers with the name 'John Noble' and a scruffy looking picture because he forgets he has to shave every day in this half- human body; together Rose and him explore the alternative London, cataloguing all the little differences, and they spend the Sundays at the Tyler mansion with Jackie, Pete and Tony. It's two weeks full of paperwork and takeaway dinner, full of unspoken questions, lonely nights in separate bedrooms and a tension in the air that never seems to leave them, even if they are running through London, laughing and hand in hand, and it nearly feels as if the past years have never happened.

 

It's been a long week at Torchwood, and when the Doctor, Rose and their team finally finish dismantling the Dimension Cannon on Friday evening after taking it apart piece by piece, they decide to go out and celebrate. It was more than just a bit of tinkering; it was the end of a successful mission. It means leaving the last few years behind them to start something new.

 

It's late when the Doctor and Rose step out of the pub to head home. The Doctor takes a deep breath, the cold night air burning in his lungs. He feels a bit dizzy after a few pints of beer, but it's a comfortable drunkenness, one that makes him feel light-hearted and content, and not the kind of drunkenness that results in the worst hangover of his life, like the one he went through last week after a night out with Jake. Sometimes he still has to learn the boundaries of his new body the hard way.

 

The Doctor buries his hands in the pockets of his new coat, similar to the old one but not quite perfect, and Rose curls her hand around his arm, resting her cheek against his shoulder as they walk down the street towards her flat. Her face is flushed both by alcohol and the warmth of the pub, and the Doctor smiles down at her brightly. He loves the way she looks, carefree and happy and all pink-and-yellow with flushed cheeks and blonde hair framing her face. Rose feels his gaze and raises her head.

 

“What?” she asks, her lips curling into a smile as she takes in his broad grin. The Doctor shakes his head.

 

“Nothing! I'm just happy. I had a good time tonight.”

 

Rose hums in agreement and slips her hand into his pocket to entangle her fingers with his.

 

“Me too. Jake's new boyfriend is sweet, isn't he?”

 

“Wellll...” The Doctor tilts his head. “Not my type, but they are a nice couple.”

 

Rose laughs, just for a moment, before her expression turns serious. “He needed a while to get over Ricky, after he died. Think it was hard for him, to see Mickey every day.”

 

“But they seemed to be good friends, didn't they?”

 

“Yeah, course, they got along brilliantly. Guess their character was similar enough, Mickey's and Ricky's, only that Mickey wasn't interested in Jake like that.”

 

The Doctor rubs his chin, raises an eyebrow and looks down to her. “You sure about that?” He laughs when Rose tries to nudge him with her elbow and escapes with a jump to the side. He stumbles over the kerb, and Rose's grip on his hand tightens, trying to steady him.

 

“Are you sure you're not drunk?” She shoots him a teasing smile, her tongue poking out between her lips, and the Doctor pretends to glare at her. As soon as he recovered from his hangover last week Rose started to tease him about it, payback for years of him grumbling over the low alcohol tolerance of humans.

 

“Yes, Rose Tyler, I feel fine. Right as rain! Molto bene! I don't feel very drunk. Although I don't really remember the details of that evening, so I'm not sure how it feels in this body...” He suddenly frowns. “So technically I could be drunk. Am I acting drunk?”

 

Rose laughs and bumps his shoulder with hers.

 

“Yes, you do. But that's just the way you always are! It's nothing compared to when you're _sloshed_ , like last week, don't worry.”

 

The Doctor gives her an affronted look, his brow furrowing.

 

“What? Why would you think that?”

 

“Think what?”

 

“That I act like I'm drunk when I'm definitely sober.”

 

“Dunno, a lot of drunk people like to ramble about stuff no one understands, and they get all clingy, always want to touch and cuddle, but that's just the way you always are.” She gives him a toothy grin he doesn't notice because he's too busy pouting.

 

“I'm not _clingy_!” he protests. “I just like to hug Rose Tyler. Who wouldn't? You're always soft and warm and you smell good.”

 

He holds open the door to Rose's apartment building, letting her enter first, and shoots her a questioning look as they walk through the hall towards the elevator. “Besides, are you complaining?”

 

Rose laughs, turns towards him and opens her arms in invitation. “Never!”

 

Grinning, the Doctor scoops her up in his arms. With her arms around his neck he picks her up and swirls them around, their laugher sounding through the silent building, until his head spins and he places Rose back on her feet. It was a familiar motion, something they have done countless times when they were travelling the stars together, a celebratory- hug after the end of a successful day of saving the universe.

 

But it feels different this time. The Doctor wants it to be different.

 

She is still pressed close to him, her face buried in the crook of his neck where he can feel her hot breath against his skin. His arms encircle her waist, and he trails his fingertips along her spine, finally resting over the waistband of her jeans, hesitant to reach even lower. He feels the warmth of her body pressed to his, her soft breasts against his chest, making his heart stutter, his breath hitch and blood rush into his groin. And still she's not close enough; he wants to rip all these layers of clothes away to feel her skin bare against his own; he wants to press her against the nearest wall with her legs wrapped around his waist and kiss her until she's squirming under him.

 

Rose shifts, pulling her head back a little without moving out of his embrace, and he feels her breath on his lips. He opens his eyes to see her face. Her pupils are dilated, the brown of her eyes nearly black as she watches him with such a desire and longing that he forgets to breathe. She is so close, just millimetres separating them from their first kiss since the beach, and he is sure it will finally happen right at this moment. But it doesn't.

 

Instead, he can see the exact second in her eyes when doubt overcomes desire. Rose pulls back, both physically and emotionally, just like she did all the other times they came too close in the few past weeks.

 

The Doctor can't stop a sigh of frustration escaping his lips.

 

“I'm sorry,” Rose says, her voice quiet and barely more than a whisper. “I shouldn't have...”

 

She trails off and the Doctor's patience snaps.

 

“Why not?” he asks and it comes out harsher than he intended. He doesn't care. “If you don't want this, us, then tell me and stop messing around with me.”

 

Rose's head tilts up, the uncertainty in her face all of the sudden replaced by anger. She clenches her hands into fists and glares at him as if she would slap him any minute, but instead of backing away he crosses his arms in front of his chest, waiting for an answer.

 

“You really think I'm messing around?”

 

“What else am I supposed to think? One minute you look like you want to kiss me, the next one you're pushing me away. I told you how I feel on that beach, you know what I want. So, what do _you_ want? Make up your mind and stop playing.”

 

It's not fair to her; he knows that as soon as the words tumble over his lips. He wanted to give her all the time she needs, but now he can't stop himself. The frustration boiling inside him in the last weeks, buried deep as they avoided talking about anything important, finally bursts to the surface. Anger and fear are clouding his brain, and he grips his arms tighter to hide how his hands are shaking.

 

Rose lets out a sigh and turns away from him. Her voice is cold and steady when she finally starts speaking.

 

“What am I supposed to do? Do you have _any_ idea how it feels that I will never see him again? That he might be alone and that I can't be with him when he might need me? I don't know what you expected, but I definitely can't forget him that easily.”

 

The Doctor blinks in surprise. “That is what this is about? Rose, he wanted us to be together.”

 

“That doesn't make it easier!”

 

“He sacrificed being with you to give us the chance of a life together! He wanted us to be happy. Is this how you want to deal with it?”

 

“So, you think this whole mess is my fault? I was not the one who decided to leave us here. You didn't give me a choice, both of you! What would you do if I leave you for good to have fun with a copy?”

 

Her words hit him deeper than he expected, each one like a stab into his single heart. But instead of showing he's hurt, he raises his voice. He's yelling the next words, desperately hoping he can make her understand. “I'm not a copy, not a clone, or whatever you want to call me. I'm him! Different body, same software – same memories, same feelings! I'm the Doctor!”

 

For a moment Rose stares at him. It never really happened that he directed his anger at her, and promptly he's sorry for shouting at her. But Rose's face is blank, and her voice is quiet when she speaks.

 

“If you're him, when will you start to run? When will you leave me just like he did?”

 

She sounds so lost, so desperate that it immediately kicks all the anger out of his system. He can't stand to see her that way.

 

“Rose,” he begins and steps forward, reaching out for her, but Rose backs away, wrapping her arms around her body so tightly as if it is the only thing that stops her from shattering into pieces.

 

“No, I... I need some time alone, please.”

 

“I won't leave you, Rose. Not until you tell me so. I will stay with you, no matter what, and if you just want to be friends that's fine, but I...”

 

“Doctor,” Rose interrupts and he stops, swallowing hard. “Just give me some time to think, yeah?”

 

Before he can protest, Rose turns around and walks away. He stands there, frozen to the spot, and his shoulders slump in resignation. He desperately wants to go after her, but he knows she doesn't want him to. With hopelessness spreading in his heart he returns to the flat, slumps down on the couch and waits.


	3. Chapter 3

Without looking back Rose walks out of the building. She desperately needs some distance and a bit of fresh air to calm down. The cold night air feels soothing on her heated skin, and she takes a deep breath, closing her eyes. She doesn't know what she rather wants to do with the Doctor: slap him or kiss him or bury herself in his embrace to have a good cry. Preferably all of it, although she isn't sure in which order.

 

She knows he won't leave her and regrets mentioning it, but the wound of the other Doctor leaving is still too fresh, still hurts too much. It still makes her heart clench in fear that one day she will wake up and he will be gone. She couldn't stand being without him, after everything she did to get him back.

 

Rose sits down on the pavement and buries her head in her hands. Why does everything concerning the Doctor have to be so bloody complicated? It's all terribly confusing: He's here with her, and at the same time he's not; she's angry with him, and at the same time she isn't. And she had to realize they are both different persons now than they were a few years ago. They're still getting to know each other again. Although Rose is sure at least two things haven't changed: they suck at talking about things that really matter, and they still love each other. She sighs, blinking away the tears that form in her eyes. She's sick of it: crying and waiting and feeling insecure about everything they do.

 

But as she sits there in the cold night and thinks about it, the decision suddenly doesn't look that complicated after all. Rose takes a deep breath.

 

She wants _him_. This him, not the Time Lord- him. The one who stayed; the one who greets her with banana pancakes in the morning, buys jeans after she mentions his bum might look good in them, takes her little brother to the zoo at the weekends and sets the kitchen on fire when he tries to cook dinner for her, terribly domestic with candles and flowers and all that stuff. She wants to spend the rest of her life with this man. She loves him with all her heart, and no matter how difficult their life is, she is sure these feelings are enough to make things work between them. And she's going to tell him right now. Maybe after she pulled him into a good snog.

Determined Rose jumps up to return to their apartment, but she suddenly stumbles when a wave of dizziness crashes over her. Her limbs are tingling and she can barely let out a gasp before the street vanishes in front of her eyes.

 

**~~~**

 

The Doctor waits for her for what seems to be an incredibly long time. He switches between pacing the room and sitting on the couch, his fingers nervously tapping on his knee. More than once he wants to storm out of the flat to run after her, but he wants to give her time. An hour. He will give her an hour, and then he will go after her. The fear that she might not come back, might not _want_ to come back slowly becomes overwhelming. There's a pressure on his chest that makes it harder to breathe every second. After 58 minutes, a time where he's sure he'll have a panic attack any moment, he hears the front door opening and closing. The Doctor lets out a shaking breath and turns to face her.

 

Rose is standing in the doorway, fiddling with her keys in her hand. She watches him silently, eyes roaming over his body, her blank face making it impossible to read any of her emotions. It startles him. He expected her to be upset and angry, but instead her face is an expressionless mask. It scares him more than anything else. Tentatively the Doctor makes a step towards her. He has to make things right between them, somehow, before it is too late.

 

“Rose, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for yelling, for what I said, for-”

 

Rose interrupts him with a shake of her head. “I don't want to talk about it now,” she says, her voice calm but a tiny bit too high pitched. He probably wouldn't have noticed if his senses weren't still superior to the ones of a human. He gulps.

 

“Right. How about a cuppa? You've been outside for nearly an hour, you must be freezing.”

 

Rose nods after a moment of silence, and he forces a smile on his lips as he walks into the kitchen, Rose following him. The Doctor fills the kettle with water and turns it on, before he leans against the counter and folds his arms over his chest. He takes a deep breath.

 

“You do realize that we have to talk about it, eventually?”

 

Rose shrugs. “Later.”

 

The Doctor watches her carefully as she sits down at the kitchen table, folding her hands in her lap. Her shoulders are tense, her neck strained, but not in a way he recognizes. It looks too cramped, doesn't feel right. An unsettling feeling spreads out in the pits of his stomach.

 

“Do you want me to leave? It's your flat, after all.”

 

Rose shakes her head and raises her eyes to his. “No.”

 

“Then talk to me, please.” He's begging now, but he doesn't care.

 

“About what?”

 

“Anything. I don't care. Remember that time after we met the Dalek in van Stattens bunker? We were both upset, I didn't want to talk about anything but you refused to let me brood on my own. We sat the whole night on the doorstep of the TARDIS, watching the birth of a new solar system and talked about anything and everything. The last East Enders episode you watched, the ice cream eating competition on Delta Horus, dogs with no noses on Barcelona, nothing important. Just like that, please. Don't shut me out.”

 

Rose watches him carefully, a small frown on her face. She takes a few seconds before answering.

 

You... brought some things from the other universe, right?”

 

“Yes, the sonic screwdriver and the psychic paper, and anything that was in the pockets of my suit. Why?”

 

“Can you build a new ship with that?”

 

The Doctor frowns, confused both by her reactions and the question that seems to be terribly out of place.

 

“No,” he finally says. “I can't.”

 

The kettle boils and he turns to prepare their tea, setting down the mugs on the table together with milk and sugar. Rose reaches for the latter, drowning three spoons of sugar into the black liquid. Usually she complains that his tea is much too sweet.

 

The Doctor squints at her, his brow furrowing. He replays everything that happened since Rose stepped into the flat, remembers every last word, every little gesture. Rose feels his gaze and raises an eyebrow in question.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing. It's just... are you all right?”

 

Rose nods, a bit confused, and the Doctor sits down next to her. Right, time to change the plan.

 

Watching her carefully, he takes the mug out of her hands and places it back on the table. He moves closer to her. Rose narrows her eyes. A frown appears on her forehead, but the expression in her eyes is not a one he recognises from her. When he cradles her face in his hands she looks confused, a little overwhelmed maybe, but it's not the usual mix of doubt and fear he could see in her face every single time he accidentally pushed too far in the last weeks.

 

And therefore, the Doctor finally leans down and firmly presses his lips to hers.

 

He moves one hand to her neck and tangles his fingers through the blonde tresses of her hair, holding her in place. Rose lets out a noise of surprise, but then she responds eagerly, her lips sliding over his, body pressing closer. The Doctor groans at the sensation of her hot mouth against his, nips at her bottom lip and Rose gasps, opening his mouth for him. His tongue darts out to taste her, sliding over her lip before dipping into her mouth where it meets hers. Just as Rose wants to clench her fingers into his hair he abruptly pulls back.

 

The Doctor grabs her arms tightly and studies her expression with a frown on his face. Rose looks up to him, completely dazzled. She blinks in confusion while the Doctor wrinkles his forehead and smacks his tongue until he makes a face, sticking out his tongue in disgust. He tightens his grip on her arms, fingers digging into her skin painfully, but all words of protest catch in Rose's throat when she sees the look on the Doctor's face. His whole body tensed up, his lips tightly pressed together as he glares at her, his eyes darkened by the anger boiling inside his veins. When he speaks his voice is cold as ice and sharp like a knife.

 

“You're not Rose Tyler.”

**~~~**

 

When Rose wakes up, her head is pounding. She lets out a groan and blinks, only to squeeze her eyes shut again when the dim light surrounding her sends a fresh wave of pain through her body. For a moment she stays still, concentrates only on breathing, and waits for her head to clear. She has no idea where she is. She knows she's lying on the floor, cold metal pressing against her cheek, and she's aware of a light chill in the room. She shivers. Slowly she opens her eyes and turns on her back.

 

A blurry grey image greets her and she blinks to clear her vision. A grey ceiling above her, grey walls around her: a small cage build of metal and chrome, dark and threatening. Rose pushes herself up into a sitting position, trying to ignore how her head is spinning. She takes a few deep breaths before taking in the rest of the room. There is a small bed in one corner, opposite of a heavy door, and that's it. No windows, not even a sink.

 

Rose gets up on shaking legs, stretching her aching muscles. She walks over to the end of the cell and rattles at the door, but is not surprised when it doesn't move an inch. Instead, she pounds her fist against the smooth metal, the sound of the impact echoing through the silence.

 

“Hey! Is anyone there?!”

 

No one answers. With a sigh Rose returns towards the bed in the corner and slumps down on the thin mattress. She rubs her forehead as she tries to soothe the headache and remember what happened. There was a fight with the Doctor, a very nasty fight, she remembers that much, although the details are a bit fuzzy. She knows she was outside afterwards, alone, but then what? There was a strange feeling all of the sudden, but it was sort of familiar at the same time. Something she experienced before, but maybe with another technology.

 

A teleport.

 

Yes, she remembers how her surroundings vanished and she suddenly stood in the middle of a broad room, shiny machines humming around her. A spaceship, she thinks, it has to be a spaceship. She doesn't know what happened next, but regarding the pounding at the back of her skull someone must have knocked her out and dragged her into this cell.

 

With a sigh she tilts her head to inspect her surroundings once again. There's no way to escape. All she can do is wait until someone comes to open her cell so that she might make a run for it, or hope that the Doctor is already on his way to get her.

 

~~~

 

Back on earth, the Doctor is staring at Not-Rose, breathing heavily in a desperate attempt to stay in control, while he waits for an answer. Not-Rose blinks at him in surprise.

 

“What are you talking about? I am-”

 

“Don't think I'm stupid!” the Doctor snaps. “This body might be part- human but my sense of taste is still pretty impressive. Really, the electrolytes in your saliva are all off, way too much potassium, nearly no chloride...” He tilts his head to the side, smacking his lips again. “And what kind of enzymes are _those_? Ugh, no, definitely not human.”

 

Not- Rose lets out an exasperated sigh.

 

“Oh, bugger.”

 

And before the Doctor has a chance to say another word, the woman in front of him vanishes with a burst of blue light.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose isn't sure how much time passes. She paces the small space in her cell, tries some more shouting until her voice is hoarse and checks the door and the walls for any way out again and again. In the end she gives up and sits on the small bed, arms wrapped around her body to protect her from the chill in the room. Although she tries to stay awake, she feels herself drift off. After spending at least some hours in the cell, and the whole day before her kidnapping on her feet, she can't fight sleep any more. She curls up on the small bed, facing the door and drifts off into an uneasy sleep.

 

When the door creaks, Rose sits up straight, immediately awake after years of Torchwood training. She shakes her head to clear her mind from the last remains of sleep and jumps up when she sees the handle of the door turning. Adrenaline curses through her veins, enough to make her forget her exhaustion. She bites her lip in anticipation, clenching her hands into fists.

 

The door slides open and reveals two guards standing in the doorway. They eye her suspiciously for a second, before the first one nods in her direction. He lets out a series of strange noises, wrinkles his forehead and gives the small device strapped to his chest a good hit. The translator starts working with a beep.

 

“Come with us, human.”

 

The second one raises an instrument that suspiciously resembles a gun at her, and Rose follows without protest. Tilting her head, she inspects the hallway she is led through, but it's nothing more than black grating under her feat, walls build out of shining steel and chrome and occasionally a heavy security door. Instead, she turns her attention back to the guards, one of them walking in front of her, while the one with the gun follows after her. She is a bit surprised about the quick pace they manage with their plumb bodies. They are a bit smaller than she is, but their bodies seem massive with their broad shoulders, sturdy legs and hands so big they could curl around her arm without any problem. They would still look vaguely human, if it weren't for their bright red skin, without any hairs and looking kind of squidgy. Rose frowns slightly as she thinks about every alien lifeform she ever encountered, but she is pretty sure she never met this species before.

 

“Nice little spaceship you've got,” she says casually and the guard in front of her turns his head to frown at her in confusion. “Could do with a bit of colour, though, these grey halls are a bit boring. How about a nice light green? Might go well with your skin. Or some carpets, maybe?”

 

“The appearance of the ship is none of your business,” the guard behind her grumbles. Rose raises her eyebrows.

 

“So it _is_ a spaceship, then?”

 

She nearly smirks at the silence that follows.

 

“Am I right when I say we are in space? This feels a lot like artificial gravity. Kinda lighter than on earth.” She makes a little jump to prove the point, but the guard behind her firmly steps forward, curls his hand around her arm and presses his gun into her back. Rose gulps when she feels the cold metal poking into her skin.

 

“ _Move_. Without talking, thank you.”

 

“Arrtox,” the other one moans. “Don't make such a fuss. We have orders not to hurt her.”

 

The guard called Arrtox glares at the other one.

 

“Well, she doesn't have to know.”

 

The other alien rolls his eyes.

 

“Come on, he is waiting.”

 

**~~~**

 

After walking through a maze of corridors and stairs for a few more minutes in complete silence and finally arriving in a crowded office, Rose sits on a chair in front of a huge desk covered with books and papers and various alien objects she has never seen before. Behind the desk sits an alien who looks even more sturdy than the other two and who, according to the colourful stripes and stars pinned to his chest, seems to be the Commander of the ship. He squints at Rose suspiciously out of dark eyes before he slams a piece of paper down on the table so hard Rose can't help but flinch. Her stomach clenches when she catches a glimpse of the paper.

 

It's a photograph. A photo of her and the Doctor, taken a week ago, in the middle of London. They walk down the stairs in front the Tower of London, Rose clinging to the Doctors arm, both of them soaking wet after a sudden shower of rain, but nevertheless grinning at each other widely, so entranced Rose doesn't even wonder how someone could have taken the photograph without them noticing. They look like the world could have been ending around them and they still only would have eyes for one another.

 

Rose looks up.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Who is that man on the picture?”

 

“What, you managed to kidnap me and can't even answer that question?”

 

The alien huffs in annoyance.

 

“We are not stupid. John Smith, mysteriously appeared a few weeks ago, living together with Rose Tyler, working for Vitex, the company of your father. You can read these things in every one of your funny little tabloids. But _who_ is he?”

 

“I don't know what you mean.”

 

The Commander lets out a sigh and opens a file.

 

“We scanned the planet for off-world technology and the search led it to this man. He uses equipment far too advanced for this planet, so we made a few more scans and while analysing the energy signatures our scientists came to the conclusion that he is not from this universe.”

 

Rose bites her lip, but doesn't speak. The Commander gets up with a grunt, crosses his arms in front of his chest and glares down at her.

 

“You are close to him, right?”

 

Rose shrugs. “I think you already know that, with all that research you've done.”

 

“Would he lie to you?”

 

“Why does that matter?”

 

“Is he telling the truth when he says he can't build another ship to cross universes?”

 

Rose opens her mouth to speak, but closes it again, not sure what to say. She frowns. But her silence seems to be enough of an answer. Before she has the chance to speak, the Commander is interrupting her again, looking down at her with a crooked smile.

 

“So you think, given the right circumstances, he could do it?”

 

“He can do a lot of things. I've _seen_ him doing a lot of things. Toppling governments, fighting monsters, saving whole planets from the invasion of a bunch of alien tossers.”

 

The Commander laughs.

 

“Is that a threat?”

 

Rose meets his eyes. “No, just a warning,” she says, her voice calm.

 

The Commander fixes her with a cold glare that makes Rose shiver. Then, faster than she thought was possible for his plump frame, he closes a hand around her neck, pulls her upright and slams her back onto the desk. Rose whimpers as all the air is knocked out of her lungs and she gasps, desperate to breathe, but his fingers tighten around her throat. She struggles against his firm grip, but the Commander only presses her harder into the wood behind her. He's hovering over her, so close she can feel his breath on her face as he speaks.

 

“As long as we have captured you, we are one step ahead of him. We tried to get him to talk the nice way, but don't think we are afraid of more rigorous measures.”

 

Just as Rose is sure she's going to pass out any second, he abruptly lets her go. Rose takes a deep breath, coughing as the air hits her burning lungs. The Commander walks past her without a second glance, opens the door and barks a few orders to his soldiers waiting outside. The two guards appear in the doorway. Without struggling, Rose lets them haul her onto her feet and out of the office.

 

Her breathing slowly returns to normal and Rose rubs her aching throat, wondering if his fingers left marks on her skin. The guards lead her through the ship, back into the direction of her cell. Her mind is racing as they walk along the empty corridors.

 

If they already tried to get information from the Doctor, he probably knows something is wrong. Rose has been worried what he would think of her sudden disappearance, if he would assume she left him after their fight and wouldn't search for her, thinking she wouldn't want him to. But no matter how bad they fight, how much they hurt each other with their words, Rose knows one thing about the Doctor: if she is in trouble, he won't rest for a second until she is safe.

 

Still, she is Rose Tyler, defender of the earth, and she won't just wait for a rescue. When they turn into another hallway, one Rose recognizes from their earlier journey, she makes a decision.

 

They turn right and pass an open door. Behind, there are a few steps that would take them upwards into the next corridor. On the sixth step, Rose trips.

 

She loses her balance and lets out a shriek as she falls back, eyes wide with fear and fingers helplessly reaching out to the wall where they find nothing to hold on. She's barely aware of the figure she moves past as she falls down the stairs with her back first, and already braces herself for a painful impact on the metal grating beneath their feet. But suddenly she stops falling.

 

Strong fingers curl around her wrist to keep her upright. They yank her up and clumsily Rose gets her feet back on the floor. She looks up and sees the guard who walked behind her, now standing a few steps above her. He still grips her arm to keep her from falling.

 

“Hey, careful,” he grunts, and Rose glances to the side, checking one last time that her plan can work. Embedded inside the wall is a small glass case, a large button behind it. Big mauve letters are written above it. It's not a script she can read, but after years working for Torchwood, she knows mauve is the still the universal colour of danger in this alternate reality.

 

Rose takes action before the first guard has a chance to figure out what's happening. With all her strength, she slams her shoulder into the guard. He weighs a lot more than she does, but standing on the small stairs he loses his balance nevertheless. He tumbles to the side and his heavy body crashes into the wall. The glass breaks, broken fragments raining on the floor, and the guard's shoulder hits the button behind the case.

 

His grip loosens around her wrist, and yanking her arm back, Rose manages to get free. She jumps back and tumbles towards the floor, just in time.

 

A high pitched alarm sounds through the ship. The security door at the end of the stairs slams shut, separating Rose from the guard who is still struggling to get back to his feet and shouting for his colleague. Breathing heavily, Rose stares at the closed door in front of her. Over the ear- shattering alarm she can barely hear the angry yelling of the guards on the other side, and she before she can find out how fast they can open the door, she jumps to her feet, turns around and runs in the opposite direction.

 

**~~~**

 

The Doctor can't help but admit that he is really, really clever. He grins to himself as he sneaks along the darkened corridor, his sonic screwdriver providing enough light for him to see where he is going. This is a masterpiece of a rescue mission, he's sure of it. He traced the signal to their spaceship, quickly built a one- way teleport out of supplies he found in the Torchwood vault, came up with an escape plan as soon as he sneaked on the ship, and all he needs to do now is pick up Rose. Oh, she’ll definitely be impressed.

 

Hiding behind a corner, he peeks into the next hallway. It is empty, no guards in sight, just like he planned it. Oh, this is so easy. Barely able to contain his excitement, he runs down the corridor, counting the doors he passes. Four, five, and there! The sixth door on the right. He stops, looks right and left to make sure he is still alone, and adjusts the setting on his sonic screwdriver. It only takes a few seconds until the lock of the door opens with a click. Grinning broadly, the Doctor yanks open the door, expecting to see Rose with a grin that matches his own. His face falls.

 

The cell is empty.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose curses silently as she hears the sound of heavy boots crossing the hallway outside of her hiding place. She crouches inside a small cabinet in pitch darkness. Something is poking uncomfortably into her back, but there is not enough space for her to turn around. She closes her eyes and sighs. Hiding inside a closet seemed like a good idea when she was racing through the ship, trying to get rid of some pursuers, but she didn't expect to be stuck there that long. She's waited for a chance to flee for what feels like hours, but it's never silent outside for more than a few minutes.

 

Rose gets up, stretches her aching limbs and presses her ear to the door. Nothing. She is just about to push open the door, when there are suddenly footsteps outside. The sound is different than before, faster and lighter, the sound of a single person running instead of the stamping of the guards. Her brow furrows in confusion, but before she can decide what to do the door to the closet is yanked open and someone crashes into her, nothing more than a fuzzy blue shadow in Rose's eyes. The person lets out a breathless sound as he knocks into her, and Rose stumbles back from the sudden impact. A hand reaches out, cradling her head to protect her as she slams into the wall behind her. Before Rose has the chance to catch a glimpse of the figure in front of her, the door slams shut again, leaving them in darkness.

 

It leaves the man pressed against her tightly to fit them both into the small closet. But it is a familiar frame. Familiar shoulders under her cheek, familiar lean arms supporting her and a very familiar voice that curses in a language no one else in this universe speaks.

 

“Doctor?”

 

“Hello! Sorry, didn't see this closet is already occupied. I was just running around the ship and...”

 

He suddenly stops and she feels how his body tenses up against her. He presses even closer, trapping her with the wall behind her back in a way that makes Rose's heart miss a beat. Her breath hitches, and his fingers dig into her hips to keep her steady.

  
“Shhh,” he whispers, lips pressing against the shell of her ear.

 

Rose swallows all the questions that lie on the tip of her tongue, ready to spill out, and instead she rests her head on his shoulder, wishing she could see his face in this darkness. They both keep quiet for a few minutes. Footsteps come and go outside on the hallway. She breathes in the familiar scent of the Doctor, the sweet scent of tea and his aftershave and this time something different, something that stings in her nose and makes her pull back as much as this tiny closet allows them.

 

“Did you get burnt?”

 

“No. Maybe singed, just a little bit. Ran into a bit of trouble.”

 

“What a surprise,” Rose teases.

 

“You, Rose Tyler, were the first one to find trouble! Really, kidnapped by aliens, such a cliché.”

 

“Yeah, jeopardy friendly, you know that. But this time they wanted you, not me.”

 

The Doctor winces and tightens his grip on her hips.

 

“I know. I'm sorry, Rose. Are you all right?”

 

Rose wraps her arms around his waist and gives him a squeeze.

 

“It wasn't your fault, either,” she says softly. “And I'm fine. A bit peckish, could do with some chips once we get out of here.”

 

The Doctor chuckles. “I think we can manage that.”

 

“So, any ideas?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“How to get out of here?”

 

The Doctor shifts and Rose realises again how close he is; one of his legs found its way between hers, his hips press into her abdomen and his face is so close she can feel his breath on her skin. There can't be more than a few centimetres between their lips. The muscles of his back flex underneath her fingertips as he shrugs. His whole body radiates warmth, and Rose swallows, trying to ignore the blood flushing her cheeks and the heat pooling between her legs.

 

“Well... sort of. I think we have to improvise a bit on the way.”

 

“Everything as usual, then.”

 

“Yep! We're good at improvising, aren't we? No need to keep this special talent hidden.”

 

“Right. Definitely more talented at that than making rescue plans.”

 

The Doctor huffs, affronted.

 

“Rose Tyler, I have to inform you that my rescue plan was _perfect_! I wanted to sneak in, get you out of your cell and be long gone before they even notice you're missing. I've planned everything, down to the second! You're the one who didn't stick to the plan.”

 

“Yeah, I got a bit bored.” Rose shrugs. “I thought I could rescue myself in the meantime.”

 

“And that you did!” the Doctor says with what Rose bets has to be a proud smile on his lips. He wraps his arms around her shoulders and presses a kiss to her forehead.

 

“Right then, let's get out of here. Allons-y!”

 

**~~~**

 

The corridor is empty as they step out of the closet. The Doctor looks right and left, listens for any sound in the silence and finally nods, turning right and reaching for Rose's hand. She entangles her fingers with his and can't help a smile spreading on her lips.

 

“Where are we going?” she whispers.

 

“Control room, if possible, or anywhere else with a computer. I need to check something.”

 

“I saw some screens, in the walls, looked like control panels. Will that do?”

 

The Doctor beams at her.

 

“Yep! If I can get access to the system, that's perfect.”

 

They sneak along the corridor, and when they reach a junction, Rose stops. She frowns, taking a look in each direction, studying the signs painted on the wall.

 

“This seems familiar, I've been here before,” Rose explains as the Doctor raises an eyebrow in question. “It's this way, I think.”

 

She turns left, tugging the Doctor along with her and increasing their pace, and after a few steps there is a niche in the wall, a computer screen hidden inside it.

 

“Oh, brilliant!” the Doctor exclaims and reaches into his pocket for his sonic screwdriver. He adjusts a setting before pointing it to the screen, the familiar whirring noise sounding through the silence. The picture on the screen changes, graphics and diagrams popping up, and the Doctor scrolls through them faster than Rose can look. Instead she looks back in the corridor, and her heart seems to miss a beat when she can make out the broad figures of a group of guards in the distance. She quickly jumps to the side, using the little bit of covering the niche provides.

 

“Someone is coming!”

 

The Doctor curses and looks up for a second.

 

“I'm nearly finished.”

 

“Hurry up!” Rose hisses. “They'll see us if they get any closer.”

 

Impatiently she watches the Doctor working on the screen. His brow furrows in concentration while he presses his tongue to the roof of his mouth, a sight Rose would have found terribly distracting if it weren't for the adrenaline cursing through her veins. She peeks around the corner only to see the guards are marching in their direction. Three of them, walking in tight formation, shoulder to shoulder, weapons raised in their hands. They are coming closer quickly, and Rose can already hear the threatening sound of their boots echoing through the corridor. She gulps, mind racing as she tries to think of somewhere to hide, but it's already too late.

 

Someone shouts “don't move!” at the same time the Doctor exclaims “done!”. He grabs Rose hand, and without a second thought they dash down the corridor. Their surroundings fly past them as they hurry through the ship; the corridors blurring into a grey mass. Rose has no idea where they are going, and feels panic rise in the pits of her stomach until the Doctor grips her hand a bit tighter. That is enough to reassure her. He has a plan, and wherever he goes, she will follow.

 

She can still hear angry shouting and the stomping of heavy feet on the metal gratings from the guards chasing them. But she doesn't dare to look back to check how close they are. Although her whole body is running on adrenaline, her limbs tire with the lack of sleep, water and food. She starts to slow down, legs feeling heavier with every step she makes, but the Doctor refuses to let go of her hand and drags her after him. Breathing gets harder and harder, and the Doctor notices her struggles, glancing over his shoulder to check on her.

 

“Nearly there, Rose, come on!”

 

She doesn't have the energy to answer. Her lungs are burning, but after rushing around another corner the Doctor abruptly stops, raising his screwdriver to a circular door in front of them. The lock opens with a click and the Doctor yanks open the heavy door, helping Rose inside first before scrambling after her. She climbs through a tunnel until she reaches a circular room. Before she can have a look around her legs collapse underneath her and she slumps to the ground, her head spinning and white spots dancing in front of her eyes. She hears the Doctor cheer as a door is slammed shut. There is the sound of buttons being pressed and levers being switched frantically, and Rose's brow furrows in confusion as suddenly the ground vibrates underneath her and the humming of engines fills her ears.

 

Still breathing heavily, Rose manages to open her eyes and blinks to clear her vision.

 

A spaceship.

 

A small spaceship, barely big enough for two people, with a console in front of a windowpane and a huge captain's chair before it. The Doctor slumps down on the chair with a grin, grabbing the control stick and flicking a few more levers.

 

“Off we go! Rose, you alright?”

 

“Yeah, fine,” Rose says, still a bit disorientated. She gets up on shaking legs and stumbles over to the captain's chair, where the Doctor is already busy to ease the spacecraft away from the basis ship. For a second she can see the outline of the ship, but then the Doctor moves the controls into another direction, and the familiar sight of space greets her. A wide blackness, spotted with thousands of stars. She smiles.

 

“Won't they follow us?”

 

“Nope!” the Doctor grins.

 

“Right, good.”

 

“Don't you want to ask _why_?”

 

“Okay, why aren't they following us?” Rose laughs, sitting down on the armrest next to him.

 

“Because I'm clever.”

 

“Oh, of course, that explains everything,” she says with a roll of her eyes.

 

“It does! I installed a virus in their system. Nothing dangerous, don't you worry. It will activate the autopilot, taking them back to their planet, half a galaxy away. It also erases all traces of the earth. Doubt we will see them again.”

 

“You're right, very clever.”

 

The Doctor shoots her a grin before he adjusts a few settings on the console.

 

“Where are they from, anyway? Did you know them?”

 

“Yep! They're from the planet Fluurim. Had a bit of trouble with them before, a few hundred years back. Looks like they are similar in this universe. Keen on conquering, and a bit megalomaniac. I guess they couldn't resist the temptation of a whole new universe to capture.”

 

“They're a bit daft, aren't they?”

 

“Oh, they definitely are.”

 

“And where are we?” Rose asks when she looks out into space, studying a constellation of stars she doesn't recognize.

 

“Still in the right solar system, just a bit behind Saturn.”

 

His statement confuses her. “Thought we would be closer to earth.”

 

“We were, but they retreated when they realized Torchwood was monitoring them. But don't worry, with this ship,” He pauses and pats the console affectionately, “we'll only need a day until we're home.”

 

Rose grins and jumps up to examine in the rest of their spacecraft. There are two bunk beds in one corner, a kitchenette on the opposite wall and what seems to be a loo in a separate room. It's small and crowded, but she loves it.

 

“What is this, then? Escape pod?”

 

“Escape pod,” the Doctor confirms with a nod. He turns the chair towards her and gets up, eyeing her in concern.

 

“Are you really all right, Rose?”

 

She sighs, brushing her hair out of her face.

 

“Tired, I guess, but I'm not hurt.”

 

The Doctor pulls his screwdriver out of his pocket and raises an eyebrow.

 

“Can I?”

 

Rose nods, and the Doctor leads her to sit on the captain's chair. He kneels down beside her, and slowly moves the sonic over her body, frowning when he reads the results. Rose shifts uncomfortably on the chair, an awkward silence surrounding them. Now that the adrenaline wears off and they are out of danger, the memories of their fight right before she was kidnapped flood back into her mind, and by the way the Doctor is suddenly distancing him from her, emotionally and physically, she suspects he's probably thinking of the same thing. She bites her lip, unsure what to say. Without a word the Doctor gets up and walks over to the kitchenette, filling a glass with water and pressing it into her hands.

 

“Drink up, all of it. You're dehydrated.”

 

“Thanks.” She raises the glass and gulps the water down quickly, realizing how thirsty she is. The cold water feels calming in her sore throat. The Doctor waits for her to empty the glass, before he gets up to refill it.

 

“How's the head? The sonic didn't pick up a concussion, but still...”

 

Rose touches the back of her skull and winces when her fingers brush over a bump.

 

“Bit sore, but I'll live.”

 

She gives him a reassuring smile, and the Doctor's tense shoulders slump down, just a little, as he relaxes. Rose wants to do nothing more than to throw her arms around his neck, but the Doctor takes a step back, increasing the distance between them. Rose gulps. She gets up, and instead of addressing the topic that still hovers over them like a guillotine she blurts out the first thing that whirls through her mind.

 

“So, is this ship any good, then? You think we can travel the stars with her?”

 

It was, she realizes as she sees the Doctor tensing up, definitely the wrong thing to say.


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor averts his eyes and stares out into space instead of looking at her.

 

“This is not the TARDIS,” he says, so quiet Rose can barely hear it. She frowns.

 

“I know that.”

 

“This ship travels in space, not time, and especially not universes. There is no way I can build a ship like the TARDIS, not even if I had all the technology in this universe available.”

 

Rose takes in a sharp breath as she understands what he's trying to say. The Doctor is still facing away from her, hands clenched into fists and shoulders trembling. Rose gets up and reaches for his hand. He winces when her fingers brush over his skin, but he doesn't pull away. Encouraged by this, Rose strokes his skin until he relaxes his hand and she can interlace his fingers with hers.

 

“I don't need a ship that travels between universes,” Rose says softly.

 

He finally turns to look at her, eyes wide and black with a storm of emotions behind them. It would scare Rose, the way his eyes bore into hers, if he were anyone else than the Doctor. With him, she doesn't even flinch. His jaw is clenched and his lips pressed into a thin line as he studies her for any kind of reaction. Rose gives his hand a squeeze and the Doctor's lips tug upwards, just a small motion, but enough to make Rose smile.

 

“No?” he asks, his voice quivering.

 

“No. I'm right where I want to be, here with you. _This_ you.”

 

The Doctor lets out the breath he was holding.

 

“I... I wasn't sure..”

 

His voice breaks and Rose takes a step forward until she is standing right in front of him. She raises her free hand and places it on his chest. His heart is beating rapidly under her fingertips.

 

“I'm sorry, Doctor. For what I said to you. I never wanted you to feel this way, to think that I don't want this life with you.”

 

“Are you sure? I mean... I can't give you our old life anymore, I can't-”

 

“Yes,” Rose interrupts. “Of course I'm sure. I don't need the stars and time travel and all this stuff. You are enough, Doctor, you've always been enough.”

 

The Doctors face softens. He raises a hand, cups her face and brushes his thumb over her cheek. A smile spreads on his lips and he bends down to her, but just before his lips meet hers he suddenly pulls back. His eyes are wide, his mouth hanging open, as he searches her eyes for permission. Before he can pull back completely, Rose places a hand on his neck and pulls his face down to hers.

 

Her lips brush over hers and the Doctor lets out a needy sound in the back of his throat. He cups her face in his hands, holding her close, as his mouth moves over hers, soft and warm and all she ever wanted. Rose fists her hands into the fabric of his shirt, pulls his chest to hers and angles her head to give him better access. Panting, the Doctor finally breaks free. A smile breaks out on his face, and Rose beams back at him.

 

“Oh, this is much better.”

 

“Better than what?”

 

“Better than... eh...” The Doctor pulls back, suddenly embarrassed, and rubs the back of his neck.

 

“Did they... _tellyouhowtheytriedtointerrogateme_?” His voice is high pitched, and Rose raises an eyebrow.

 

“No, why? What happened?”

 

The Doctor gulps and looks down at her.

 

“They transferred the physical appearance of a human to one of them.”

 

“And that means what?”

 

“One of them copied you, or at least tried to, really, apart from the outer appearance it was a rubbish imitation.”

 

Rose opens her mouth and closes it again as she comprehends his words. She remembers how they switched to this topic and gapes at him.

 

“And you _kissed that thing_?!”

 

“No! I mean yes, technically, but it was less a kiss than... getting a sample of the saliva. I knew something was wrong, I just needed proof!”

 

“Oh. My. God. You kissed one of that red squishy things! With the same mouth you just used to kiss me! I hope you at least brushed your teeth.” Rose pulls a face and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

 

“But it wasn't red and squishy when I kissed it! It was your mouth, after all.”

 

“You're making a habit out of it, then? Kissing me when I'm not really me, I mean.”

 

The Doctor takes a deep breath and places his hands on her shoulders. His lips curve into a smile. “I have no intention to do it again. Really, it's nothing compared to the real kissing-Rose-Tyler experience.”

 

“Really?” Rose smirks.

 

“Definitely. But I can test it again, if it reassures you,” the Doctor answers and dips his head to capture her lips. Feeling bold, Rose lets her tongue brush over his bottom lip and the Doctor opens his mouth for her with a groan. Rose places her hands on his hips to pull him closer, aligning his body with hers, before she tucks his already rumpled shirt out of his trousers to slide her hands underneath, the desire to feel his naked skin under her hands overwhelming. The Doctor shivers as she trails her nails along his spine. He gently moves her backwards, never breaking the kiss, until she feels the console hitting her back. In a swift movement, the Doctor hoists her up and moves to stand between her legs. He nips at her bottom lip and Rose whimpers, wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him even closer. They both let out a simultaneous groan. Reluctantly the Doctor breaks the kiss, breathing hard. He leans his forehead against hers with his eyes closed and waits for them both to catch their breath.

 

“Rose, I need you to be sure about this. I'm sorry for what I said before; I never wanted to put pressure on you. We don't need to rush; I can wait if you're not ready.”

 

Rose cups his cheek and gives him a quick peck on his lips.

 

“I am sure. And I'm definitely more than ready.”

 

The Doctor beams at her, but instead of kissing her again he suddenly pulls out of their embrace and takes a step back.

 

“Good, but I don't think you are.”

 

“What? Why?” Rose asks in a tone that suspiciously sounds like a whine in her ears. She reaches out for him, but he just shakes his head.

 

“You, Rose Tyler, are definitely in need of rest first. Doctor's orders.”

 

“I feel fine!” she protests in the same moment her body decides to betray her. She lets out a yawn and the Doctor smirks.

 

“Come on, food and then sleep. And afterwards you can do everything you want with me. Sounds good?”

 

Rose grins.

 

“Yeah, okay. But only if you join me in bed.”

 

The Doctor steps back between her legs, cradles her face in his hands and presses a soft kiss to her lips. Rose sighs happily against his mouth.

 

“I have no intention of going anywhere else, Rose Tyler.”


End file.
